User blog:Pyschopasta/The Stranger
S03 E14 - The Stranger is a fan made episode about the Senior Puss Squad taking on a mysterious man, who is surprisingly a God by the name of "Quetzalcoatl". Plot With San Lorenzo saved and with Puss in Boots giving up everything, a man in ragged clothing (with some sort of Tribal tattoos all over his body) decided to investigate, eventually finding the home where Puss lived. The man senses Puss as the leader of the Senior Puss Squad, the man confronts Puss, who in turn thought the man knew his past as the "Protector Of San Lorenzo". The man assumed that Puss always knew what he desired and wouldn't relent when Puss insisted he did not. Puss is, at first, unwilling to fight, even though the unknown figure continuously taunts him, but eventually gives in and knocks the man to the ground. When Puss tries to tell him to leave, the man uppercuts Puss almost clear over the house. The man senses Dulcinea's presence and demanded to know who she was. The two start to brutally fight all around San Lorenzo and Puss is able to overpower the man, but the latter seems unaffected by the punches or slashes from Puss' claws and his sword. The man then reveals he doesn't feel pain. Puss and his gang teamed up and seemingly defeated the man, causing him to tumble off the roof of a temple. Puss and the gang then discovers the body was missing, and claimed to have disappeared before he hit the ground. Later, when Puss, El Guante Blanco, and Dulcinea prepare to go to San Ricardo, the man ambushes them, gaining the upper hand against Puss and the Senior Puss Squad into attacking him. He dismisses them as "just meat" and assumed Puss would give him what he wanted. Blanco tries to fight the man, feeling that he is ready for the confrontation. Puss tries to stop him, only to be taken down by Jack and Jill. The man grows amused upon seeing Blanco strike at him when he attempted to keep him out of the fight. An overconfident Blanco attacks the unknown assailant but fails to defeat him, and he knocks Blanco unconscious before departing by flying. Puss jumps off the tall building, intercepts him and fights the man, who eventually makes it to the realm of Aztec Gods. After another brutal fist fight, the man transforms into his true form; a dragon-like creature. Since the spell made him invulnerable, he could no longer physically feel anything, pain or pleasure. The serpent lashes out at Puss, but Puss is too quick and agile than him. Puss and The Sphinx, who helped Puss fight against the man, continue the confrontation. He tries to attack Sphinx but Puss gets in his way, leading to the discovery that the creature (and the man) is the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl. Dulcinea tries to intervene, believing that she can reason with him, but her spells are ineffective as the two continue fighting. During a small lull in the fight, Sphinx briefly overpowers Quetzacoatl, but Dulcinea gets in the way. Irritated, Quetzalcoatl strikes her square in the chest. Puss is horrified, believing that Dulcinea is wounded, but she tells him that it isn't her blood; in fact, it's Quetzalcoatl's blood. It is shown that Quetzalcoatl's face was pierced by the sword that Puss had sliced during the first fight. Quetzalcoatl then revels at his newfound ability to feel as a horrified Puss watches on. Being vulnerable once again, Quetzalcoatl resumes his battle with Puss, reveling in the pain he feels. He thanks the two for their assistance, claiming that not even Tezcatlipoca himself was not able to remove his "curse". With Sphinx' help, Puss overwhelms Quetzalcoatl and brutally defeat him, but Dulcinea intervenes again by reviving Blanco. An utterly defeated Quetzalcoatl turns back into his human form and tells Puss that he has never seen a mortal keep up with him before. Puss then warns him not to come after them again nor lay a hand on Dulcinea. Quoting his mother, Puss leaves the God laying on the floor, fatigued through the countless battles he's fought with Puss. Puss and his friends go home, and Puss makes a decision for himself: Continue giving up everything, or continue his life as a hero. And the episode ends with Puss' boots, and the words "To Be Continued..." fades in. Category:Blog posts Category:Episodes